


PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2018

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Another fun prompt from Tumblr: Seven days of scares to entertain you this Halloween season. Sit back, turn off the lights (if you dare) and enjoy! Bwa-Ha-Ha!





	1. DAY ONE (#PPHW1): Who Done it? [Scooby Doo Mystery]

 

* * *

"Dinner's ready," Chloe yelled up the stairs, her voice echoing up and down the hall.

The girls dropped what they were doing and rushed to get downstairs. Everyone loved when Chloe cooked. The only girls missing were Flo, Lily, and Emily, who had a late class. Chloe did promise them that she'd save them some dinner.

Up in the attic room, Fat Amy knocked Beca back on her bed as she rushed to get downstairs. Beca bounced once and jumped to her feet.

"I'm okay, Ames," Beca called out to the Aussie's retreating back. "Don't worry about me."

Beca shook her head and followed Amy down the stairs. She was just coming down the second set of stairs when there was a knock at the door. Amy hurried past it yelling, "Someone's at the door."

"No worries, Amy," Beca called to her. "I'll get it."

Beca huffed and answered the door to find four people and a huge-ass dog standing in front of her. She looked the group up and down. They were all dressed in some kind of clothes that were a throwback to the 1970s.

"Um, Halloween isn't for another week," Beca said. "Come back then."

Beca started to close the door when one of the guys, a blond, put his foot in the door. "We only need a moment of your time."

Beca looked down at the guy's foot and then back up to the guy's face with a raised eyebrow. The two girls standing there were looking at Beca expectantly and the second guy looked like he was stoned or something. The next thing she knew the door flew all the way open and she was knocked to the floor by the dog as he flew past her heading toward the kitchen.

"Scooby," the tall, lanky stoned guy called out and ran after him.

Beca heard screams and squeals signifying that the dog had found the Bellas. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen, followed by the other three kids that were at the door.

"Get that dog out of here!," Beca heard Stacie yelling.

Beca ran in to see the dog scarfing down almost all the food that was on the counter.

"Sorry, girls," the stoned guy said. "Come on, Scooby. I'll give you a scooby snack."

"A snack?," Beca mumbled. "After all that food he just ate and a snack is going to make him stop?"

The dog sat on his haunches and wagged his tail. The guy threw a dog treat at the large Great Dane and stood looking at the girls who were all looking at their guests.

"Oh, allow me to make proper introductions," the blond guy said. "I'm Fred," he pointed to the redhead next to him, "this is Daphne," and then pointed to a shorter brunette with glasses, "and that's Velma."

The girls all turned their heads to the lanky, stoner guy. "Oh, I'm Shaggy," he said and pulled the dog to him. "And, this is Scooby Doo. And we are all detectives with _Mystery, Inc._ "

"Why are you here?," Beca asked.

"We were in our _Mystery Machine -_ "

" _Mystery Machine_?," Chloe interrupted.

"That's the name of our van," Shaggy said.

"Oh," Chloe said.

"Anyway," Daphne continued. "We tracked a robbery suspect here and we wanted to search the premises."

"You're not cops," Stacie said. "We don't have to let you search."

"She's right," Cynthia Rose said.

"You're just looking for a person?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Velma said. "Our equipment is state of the art and we managed to plant a tracking device on the person we think is responsible for a number of unexplained robberies."

"What do you mean by _unexplained robberies_?," Ashley asked.

"They leave no clues behind," Fred said. "There are no fingerprints, no hair, no fibers; nothing. There is literally no forensic evidence, none. All the robberies happen after hours, and there are no signs of a break in."

"Then how do they know there was a robbery?," Jessica asked.

"They find money missing," Daphne said. "Lots and lots of missing money."

Beca looked around the room and said, "Everyone you see in this room belongs-"

_**CRASH! BANG!** _

"What the hell was that?," everyone yelled.

"It came from the basement," Fred said as he, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy move toward the basement door.

"Don't go down there!," the girls all yelled. "It's haunted."

"Come on, Scooby," Shaggy called for the dog.

Scooby looked all around and ignored Shaggy. Suddenly a Scooby snack came flying at him and he nabbed it and trotted off to follow Shaggy and the gang.

Fred is the first to the door and reaches out his hand to open it.

"Seriously, dudes," Beca said as she ran over to stop him. "It's haunted."

"There are no such things as ghosts," Velma said.

"I didn't say there were ghosts," Beca retorted. "I said it's haunted. Things happen, like weird noises, one minute it's warm and the next it's freezing. Our friend Lily is even afraid to go down there and she scares all of us."

"We'll chance it," Fred said as he turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

_**Creeeaaaak!** _

The girls all stepped back as the door slowly creaked open. Fred reached for the light switch and flipped it a couple of times; nothing happened. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He turned on his flashlight app and looked down the stairs.

"It looks clear," Fred said.

"Let's go then," Velma said and pushed Fred to get him moving.

Fred started down the steps, and the other three 'detectives' followed closely behind, with Scooby bringing up the rear. As soon as Scooby was through the door, it slammed shut with a **BANG!**

"Ahhhhh," the Bellas screamed in perfect harmony.

"Impressive," Amy said looking around with a smirk.

Beca and Cynthia Rose ran to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"What the Hell?," Beca said.

_**CRASH! BANG!** _

Beca and Cynthia Rose jumped back from the door.

"Should we check on them?," Chloe asked from behind Beca, causing her and Cynthia Rose to squeal and jump again.

"I'm not going down there," Beca said her eyes wide.

"Don't be such a baby," Chloe said.

"Fine," Beca said. "You go check on them."

"I will," Chloe said and reached for the doorknob. She twisted and the door silently opened.

"How the hell did you do that?," Beca asked.

The door opening sent a blast of arctic air into the kitchen. Chloe shivered. "Th-that's co-co-cold."

"Close the door," Beca shouted frantically.

The cold air was gone as quickly as it had come. Chloe looked over her shoulder at the Bellas and pulled out her phone. She also used the flashlight app to see down the stairs.

"Someone gonna come with me?"

"I'll go," Cynthia Rose volunteered.

"Us, too," Jessica and Ashley said.

The three girls stood behind Chloe and looked down into the basement as far as the light illuminated.

"Wait," Stacie said. "Someone should stand at the door so it doesn't slam shut again. You do it, Amy."

"Why me?," Amy asked.

"Because you're the big-," Stacie started to say and cleared her throat. "Strongest of us all."

"True," Amy said and stood behind Chloe and the other girls. "I'll make sure the door doesn't close on you."

"Thanks, Amy," Jessica said.

"Let's do this," Chloe said with a false sense of bravado.

She started down the steps and the others followed. Chloe slowly stepped down each step and looked around. The other girls were so close they were holding onto each other's shirts to keep them together. As soon as Jessica cleared the door it started closing, only to bounce back open because Amy was standing in the way.

"Ouch," Amy cried when the door slammed into her. "That hurt."

Beca hurried over to her and looked down the steps. "You okay, Amy?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "I'm fine."

Beca continued to look down the steps. She couldn't see anyone or even the light from Chloe's flashlight.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Chloe and the others."

Amy turned to look down the steps, and her eyes grew wide when she heard screams.

"Chloe!"

Beca started to go downstairs, and Amy pulled her back. "No, Beca," Amy said holding her back.

Suddenly, Beca and Amy were knocked to the floor when Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia Rose, and Chloe came running through the door into the kitchen.

"Close the door! Close the door!," the four girls yelled.

Beca jumped up and slammed the basement door closed. She clicked the lock into place and ran over to the other girls. Amy was a little slower getting up; once she was up she joined the other girls around the kitchen counter.

"What the hell happened?," Beca asked.

Chloe ran into her arms and Beca held her. "It was so scary. There was dark and then we heard noises that sounded like scratching and gnawing."

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca said holding onto Chloe. "I got you."

"Where are those other guys?," Amy asked.

"Gone," Cynthia Rose said.

"What do you mean, _gone_?," Beca asked.

"Gone, as in they are not down there," Jessica said, her face still pale from whatever they encountered.

"They have to be down there," Beca said, confused. "We _**saw**_ them go down there."

"But they're not down there now," Chloe said and shivered, causing Beca to pull her closer.

_**CRASH! BANG!** _

"Jesus," Beca hissed as Chloe hugged her harder as she squealed in fright.

"I need to get out of here," Stacie said and turned to leave the kitchen.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

The girls all screamed and turned to look at the basement door where the knocking was coming from. They were all now huddled into one mass, staring at the basement door.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

The girls screamed again and turned as one to look down the hall to the front door where the knocking came from.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ Came from the basement door.

The girls turn as one and look at the basement door.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ Came from the front door.

The girls' heads were going back and forth, first looking at the basement door and then the front door. Suddenly, the knocking was coming from both doors at the same time. The girls started screaming and were falling all over each other trying to figure out where they could go that was safe. They were in a heap on the floor when suddenly the basement door flew open with a loud BANG!

The girls jumped up and ran to the front door screaming. Amy was first to the door and threw it open. The girls screamed and ran out of the house, knocking over Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy who had been standing at the door. As soon as Ashley crossed the threshold to the front porch the door slammed shut.

The girls screamed as they gathered together on the front lawn. Fred stood and helped Daphne and Velma up. Scooby grabbed Shaggy by the scruff of his t-shirt and pulled him up. Fred tried to open the front door and it wouldn't open. The four went down to the girls standing on the lawn.

"What happened?," Fred asked.

The girls started talking at once.

"Cold air..."

"Strange knocking...

"Door closed on its own…"

"How did you guys get out of the basement without us seeing you?," Cynthia Rose asked.

"We found a door behind a bookshelf," Fred explained. "We checked it out and we ended up outside. The door slammed shut behind us so we had to come around to the front door to try and get back in. That's when you girls ran into us."

"Did you find anything else in the basement?," Stacie asked.

"We found this," Velma said holding up what they found.

The Bellas gasped.

"That belongs to Aubrey," Chloe said taking the necklace from Velma.

"Who's Aubrey?," Daphne asked.

"My best friend," Chloe said. "And our former Captain."

"We think we know who the robber is," Shaggy said. "Or robbers are."

"Who are they?," Jessica asked.

Stacie had been slowly backing away from the group while everyone was distracted.

"We believe one of them is one of you," Fred said.

"What the hell?," Beca said incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"It's her!," Velma yelled as she saw Stacie turn and run.

Everyone, including Scooby, chased after Stacie.

"Stacie, stop!," Beca yelled.

"Stacie, what are they talking about?," Chloe yelled after her.

Cynthia Rose and Fred were gaining on Stacie. "Damn long legs," Cynthia Rose muttered as she ran.

Cynthia Rose was close so she reached out her hand and grabbed the back of Stacie's shirt. She gave the shirt a yank, causing Stacie to fall to the ground. "Ahhhhh!"

Fred jumped on top of Stacie and held her down. The rest of the group finally caught up to Cynthia Rose and Fred.

Beca was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Why do you" gasp, wheeze, "think it's Stacie?"

"This isn't Stacie," Fred said.

"What?," six voices asked simultaneously.

"This is one of the robbers," Daphne said as she reached down and pulled a mask off of 'Stacie.'

The girls all gasped. "Who's that?," Cynthia Rose asked.

"This is Miranda Bradshaw," Velma said. "Robber, impressionist, and one of the top ten wanted criminals in the United States."

The Bellas all stood with their mouths agape. This fake Stacie had been in their midst, and they didn't even realize it.

"We believe she and her partner are the ones behind all the robberies we'be been investigating," Velma said.

"We would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you-"

"Meddling kids," Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy said together. "Yeah, we know."

The police came and Miranda Bradshaw was arrested. The Scooby gang thanked the Bellas for their help. They were walking toward the _Mystery Machine_ when Chloe stopped them.

"What about the noises in the basement?," Chloe asked. "And the doors closing by themselves? Can you investigate that?"

"I'm sorry," Fred said. "But, we don't think you have anything to worry about. It was most likely the house settling, strong breezes running through the house; you know, things that are natural and easy to explain."

"Oh, um, okay?," Chloe said.

The Scooby gang got into the _Mystery Machine_ , and with a final wave, drove off.

Beca stood with her brows furrowed and a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, Becs?," Chloe asked.

"If that woman was pretending to be Stacie," Beca said and looked around at the girls. "Where is the real Stacie? And, why was Aubrey's necklace in the basement? She's never been down there as far as I can recall."

The others stood around looking at Beca and each other.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Barden, deep in the woods, two girls wake up tied to chairs with their backs to each other.

"Help!," Stacie yelled. "Somebody, please help us."

"Save your voice, Stace," Aubrey said. "No one can hear us. From what I can tell we are in a log cabin, which means we are probably in the middle of the woods somewhere."

"How did we even get here?," Stacie asked as she pulled at her restraints.


	2. Day 2: Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK - DAY TWO (#PPHW2)

  _ **~(** __**^-^** __**)~ ~(** __**^-^** __**)~ ~(** __**^-^** __**)~**_

Somewhere deep in the woods on the outskirts of Barden, Stacie and Aubrey have awakened to find themselves tied up in chairs, with their backs to each other. The room they are in is devoid of any furnishings save the two chairs they are currently tied to.

"Help!," Stacie yelled. "Somebody, please help us."

"Save your voice, Stace," Aubrey said. "No one can hear us. From what I can tell we are in a log cabin, which means we are probably in the middle of the woods somewhere."

"How did we get here?," Stacie asked as she pulled at her restraints.

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "The last thing I remember is standing at the basement door at the Bellas house. We were arguing about whether we should go down to see what the noise was we heard."

"I think we went down to the basement," Stacie said. "I remember being cold and then...nothing."

"Someone will notice you're missing," Aubrey said. "Chloe will get everyone together to find you."

"She'll get them together to find you, you mean," Stacie said.

"No one knew I was there," Aubrey said. "You were the only one there when I arrived. I was trying to surprise you and Chloe."

"I was surp-"

Suddenly, the heard _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

"What the hell was that?," Stacie said, her voice quivering.

"I'm not sure," Aubrey said. "But we need to try and get out of these ropes." Aubrey looked around the room the best she could. "Do you see anything on your side we can use to cut these ropes?"

Stacie looked around but didn't see anything. "Nothing."

Aubrey tries to scoot her chair back to get closer to Stacie. She feels Stacie's hands grab hers and smiles.

"We're going to get out of this," Aubrey said and squeezed Stacie's hand. "I'm going to try and untie the ropes around your wrists, okay?"

"Okay," Stacie said.

Stacie could feel Aubrey tugging on the ropes and grunting in frustration. Aubrey finally got a part of the rope's knot and was slowly pulling it apart. It took a few minutes but she managed to get the ropes loosened enough that Stacie was able to free her hands. She unwrapped the rope from around her torso and then easily removed the ropes at her legs. She stood, stretched, and shook out her arms and legs.

"Untie me," Aubrey said. Stacie made quick work of the ropes around Aubrey.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!** _

"Now what?," Stacie asked.

"Those sounds like gunshots," Aubrey said. "Maybe it's hunters, and they can help us. We need to get out of here."

The two girls rush to the door, and it opens. Aubrey grabs Stacie's arm to hold her back. She quickly looks out the door and checks both sides and then the area directly in front of them. The room is also devoid of furniture.

"There's another door," Aubrey whispered pointing toward it. "It looks like it leads outside."

"Let's go," Stacie said.

Stacie walked out of the room with Aubrey right behind her. They hadn't gone more than four steps when they heard, "You ladies going somewhere?"

They both froze and slowly turned toward the voice.

 _**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

Chloe was pacing back and forth with her phone to her ear. She jerked the phone away and ended the call.

"Brey's still not answering her phone," Chloe said. "How about Stacie?"

"No luck there either," Beca said. She walked over and grabbed Chloe in a hug. "Try and calm down. Maybe they're out together. You know how Aubrey likes to drop in to surprise you and Stacie. She could have gotten here and they went out somewhere and lost track of time."

"They're not answering their phones," Chloe said. "Brey always answers her phone."

"Chlo, think about it," Beca said holding Chloe by her arms and looking at her. "She's with Stacie. There are a few things that come to mind they could be doing where they don't want to answer their phones."

"Like what?," Chloe asked, and then her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'," Beca said. "Let's give it a little more time before we decide to panic, okay?"

"But, what about how that woman who was disguised as Stacie?," Cynthia Rose asked. "Wouldn't she have had to do something to Stacie so she could take her place?"

"Oh, my God," Chloe gasped. "If they did something to Stacie that means they did something to Aubrey, too." Chloe started crying.

"Thanks for that, CR," Beca said through gritted teeth.

Cynthia Rose held up her hands and walked away.

"Chloe," Beca said and gave Chloe a shake. "Look at me. Let's not think like that. We're going-"

Beca's body suddenly became rigid. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started shaking. Chloe was shocked and grabbed Beca's arms to hold her up. Beca's body convulsed and Chloe had no choice but to try and lower her to the ground.

"Girls, help," Chloe called out, and the Bellas came running into the living room. "Help me lay her down."

CR and Jessica helped Chloe get Beca down to the floor and laid her on her back.

"What happened to her?," Ashley asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "She was talking, and then she went rigid and started shaking."

Beca suddenly sat straight up, and her eyes were open. She was staring straight ahead and not blinking. She was mumbling something but it was too low for any of them to hear it. She suddenly let out a scream causing the girls to cover their ears. The scream ended and Beca fell back to the floor.

"What the hell was all that?," Fat Amy asked.

"I, I don't know," Chloe said.

Beca started moving and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around in a panic. Her eyes landed on Chloe.

"I know where Stacie and Aubrey are."

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

Stacie and Aubrey look in the direction the voice had come from but saw no one. The held onto each other as they scanned the rest of the room; turning in circles and trying to see everywhere at once.

"Where are you?," Aubrey asked loudly.

"I am everywhere," the voice replied.

"What do you want with us?," Stacie asked.

"You needn't worry," the voice told them. "You will be freed soon. We just have to wait for your Bellas to arrive."

"The Bellas?," Stacie asked. "What do they have to do with this?"

"All will be revealed shortly," the voice said. "Have a seat and enjoy the food we have prepared for you."

"Food?," Aubrey asked looking around. "What food?"

"Brey," Stacie said pointing to a corner of the room. "Look."

"How did that get there?," Aubrey asked.

"It is safe to eat," the voice said. "It is like I said, you will be freed shortly. We are testing one of your Bellas for we believe she is going to help us open the portal to another world."

"What?!"

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

Beca gave Fat Amy directions to where she thought Stacie and Aubrey were. They were currently on a bumpy dirt road that seemed to go on forever.

"Stop!," Beca called out, and Amy immediately hit the brakes. "They're here."

Everyone looked around. They were in an open field with nothing and no one around in either direction. The woods were about fifty yards away in either direction. They had no idea why Beca brought them to this place.

Beca jumped off the bus followed closely by Chloe. The rest of the girls got off the bus and just stood near the doors. They were all dumbfounded because there was nothing there. Beca had led them deep into the woods to a clearing.

"They're here," Beca said walking around aimlessly. "I don't know how, but I can feel them."

"Brey, look!"

Aubrey looked up to see Stacie pointing out the window. Outside she saw Beca walking around and Chloe following her every move. The rest of the Bellas were standing by the bus. Aubrey got and ran to the door only to find it would not open. She ran to the window and started beating on it.

"CHLOE! BECA!"

Stacie started yelling as well. Outside the cabin, Beca stopped walking and looked directly at the window where Aubrey and Stacie were banging and yelling.

"There," Beca said pointing.

"There's nothing there, Beca," Chloe said. "What do you think you see?"

"I see Aubrey and Stacie at a window," Beca said. "They are yelling our names and banging on the glass."

Chloe furrowed her brow and looked back at the Bellas. They all wore the same confused look on their faces.

Beca walked toward where she saw the window.

"Beca sees us," Stacie shouted excitedly.

Beca fell back and grabbed her head. Her eyes rolled up so you could only see the whites. Chloe and the Bellas ran to her. Chloe was there first and took her in her arms.

"Beca," Chloe said as tears came to her eyes. "Wake up, please. What's happening?"

"Is she okay?," Cynthia Rose asked as she kneeled next to Chloe.

"I, I, I don't know," Chloe said.

Cynthia Rose put her hand to the side of Beca's neck. "I feel a pulse. It's really light, but it's there."

"We have to get her to the hospital," Amy said.

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

"Stacie," Beca called out.

Aubrey and Stacie turned to see Beca standing a few feet behind them. The looked at her wide-eyed and then looked back out the window to see her lying in Chloe's arms.

"Ho-how are you here?," Aubrey asked. "And out there?"

"I, um, I don't know," Beca said. "Are you two okay?"

"They're fine," a voice called out.

Beca turned in circles trying to find the person who spoke.

"You won't see them," Stacie said. "We don't know where the voice is coming from."

"We had to get you here," the voice said. "You are going to help us."

"We? Us?"

"Yes," the voice said, and suddenly there was a woman standing in front of Beca.

Beca moved back in surprise and Stacie grabbed her before she could fall.

"We needed to be sure that you could find your friends," the woman said. "I am Meadow, and we need you to teach the others how to use their powers. We will need all of you to help to open the portal to a new and better world."

"You're crazy," Beca said. "I have no idea what you are talking about? Just let us go, and we won't say anything to anyone about this."

"We will let you go," Meadow said. "After we give you what you need to teach the others."

"This is ridiculous," Beca said and went to the door.

"It won't open," Aubrey said.

Beca reached for the doorknob, and the door opened. She stepped outside and saw the Bellas looking at her wide-eyed.

"What?," Beca asked.

"Ca-cabin," Ashley said pointing toward Beca.

Beca looked around and noticed that where there was once just empty space there was now a cabin and she was standing on a porch. She looked at Chloe who was still sitting on the ground, but Beca was no longer there. Beca felt her body and she was whole.

"What the fuck?"

"Beca!," Chloe yelled and ran into her arms.

Beca grabbed her and held her until Aubrey cleared her throat behind them.

"Brey! Stacie!," Chloe said looking over Beca's shoulder. "Oh, my God!" Chloe ran to the two girls and grabbed them in a hug. "We thought you were-"

"We're fine, Chlo," Aubrey said. "Can we please just get out of here?"

"I'm with her," Stacie said. "Let's go. Please?"

"You guys get on the bus," Beca said. "I'll be there in a minute."

The Bellas pulled Stacie and Aubrey into a group hug. Chloe looked at the girls and then back to Beca. She walked to where Beca was still standing on the porch.

"Beca," Chloe said and stopped. She was unsure of what to say. "Are you, um, okay? You had me scared to death when you fell to the ground."

"I don't know, Chloe," Beca said. "Something weird is going on and I'm not sure what it is."

"Let's go," Chloe said and took Beca's arm.

"Wait," Beca said standing her ground. "I need to do something first. Get the others on the bus and I'll be there in minute." Chloe hesitated. "I promise. I need you to trust me, okay?"

Chloe nodded and before she could stop herself she quickly kissed Beca. Beca was surprised but smiled as Chloe turned and rushed over to the other Bellas. Beca watched until they were all on the bus and then she turned and went back into the cabin.

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

Beca sat on the bus and thought about everything that had transpired that day. She looked over when Chloe flopped down in the seat next to her.

"Did you have fun today?," Chloe asked.

"What?," Beca said. "Fun?"

"Yeah," Chloe said with a laugh. "I saw you were enjoying yourself, so don't even try to lie to me. The carnival was a great idea. I'm glad Brey was able to join us."

Beca was surprised. Meadow had told her that she was the only one who would remember any of the events that had occurred earlier.

"Oh, um, yeah," Beca said and smiled at Chloe. "It was fun."

Chloe put her head on Beca's shoulder and wrapped her hands around Beca's arm. Beca leaned her head on top of Chloe's and let out a contented sigh. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered that Chloe kissed her. Her smile faded as quickly as it came when she also remembered that Chloe had no memory of anything that really happened earlier. Which meant, she wouldn't remember the kiss. Beca looked down at her hands and then turned to stare out the window as she thought about what Meadow had instructed her to do.

Chloe sighed and looked up at Beca. Beca looked down and smiled back. She knew then, that no matter what Meadow had told her, she would protect Chloe at all costs. Now she just had to figure out how to teach the girls what they needed to learn before Halloween night.

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

"Do you think she can do it?," a woman asked Meadow as they watched the Bellas bus drive away.

"I know she can," Meadow responded. "I am right about her. She is the one who can make this happen for us. It will be done, Flora."

"I hope you are right," Flora said. "The Council will not be happy if we fail."

"Trust me," Meadow said. "Beca Mitchell believed everything I told her. She will do everything in her power to see that we succeed."

"I guess we'll know in about four days," Flora said. "Come. We must prepare everything so we are ready when the time comes."

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

"All right, you flat-butts," Amy said as she opened the door of the bus. "We're home."

Beca allowed all the Bellas to get off the bus before disembarking. She stopped as she stepped down off the last step and looked at the Bellas house. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about everything Meadow had told her. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't put her finger on it. She watched the girls entering the house and Chloe stopped to look back at her.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said waving her over. "We're going to order pizza and watch a movie."

Beca walked toward Chloe and as soon as she got to her, Chloe grabbed her in a hug. "Don't try and run up to your room either. I need my cuddle buddy."

Beca laughed and shook her head. "Of course, you do."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I am trying to tie the daily prompts together to create one continuous story. I hope you enjoy what I'm doing with it.


	3. Day 3: Elemental Witches

That night Beca had trouble getting to sleep. She kept going over what Meadow had told her. She had to remember everything since it was up to her to teach the four Bella witches what they needed to know and do. Although, she couldn't figure out why she was involved in all this. She thought back to a part of the conversation she had with Meadow.

" _I'm going to give you a little background on what you need to know," Meadow had told her. "We, meaning the Council, believe in the four classical elements -_ _ **air**_ _,_ _ **fire**_ _,_ _ **water**_ _, and_ _ **earth.**_ _These are often seen as representations of the phases of matter. The four elements are often used during magical rituals, notably when consecrating a magic circle."_

" _Okay," Beca had said. "But, what's that got to do with me? Or the Bellas."_

" _Four of the Bellas are Elemental Witches," Meadow told her. "We need your help in identifying them."_

_Beca was shocked to hear this. Four of the Bellas are witches? How does she, or they, not know this?_

_Beca listened intently as Meadow went through the characteristics of each of the Bellas. Once Meadow was done, Beca thought about it for a few minutes._

" _Okay," Beca finally said to Meadow. "Based on what you just said, Fat Amy is the Air Witch, Stacie is the Fire Witch, Chloe is the Water Witch, and Aubrey is the Earth Witch."_

" _Are you certain?," Meadow asked._

" _Yeah, I think so," Beca said._

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

After a restless night of sleep, Beca woke early the next morning. She knew she needed to start teaching the Elemental Witches their parts of the ritual that Meadow laid out. She sent a group text to Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy, asking them to meet her in the Auditorium at ten o'clock. She was going to have to explain everything to them and hope that they didn't think she was crazy.

Beca was the first to arrive and set up some chairs and a table. She set her laptop on the table and found the website that had information about Elemental Witches. She hoped this would help to explain everything to the girls.

Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe walked in as Beca was reading from her laptop.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe called out.

"Hey," Beca said and stood, waiting for them to join her. "Um, thank you for coming. Please have a seat."

"What is this about, Beca?," Aubrey asked.

"I need to have Amy here before I can tell you," Beca said. "It's going to be hard for me to explain and even harder for you to believe."

"I'm intrigued," Stacie said.

"Me, too," Chloe said with a big smile.

Beca sat nervously waiting for Amy, not saying anything. Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe kept looking at each other and then back to Beca.

"Beca, it's ten-fifteen," Aubrey said. "Amy's late and we have things to do. Can you please tell us what this is about?"

Beca sighed. "Okay," she said. "You remember yesterday when we went on that Bellas bonding trip?"

"We went to the carnival," Chloe said. "What about it?"

"What if I told you we didn't go to the carnival?," Beca said. "That a spell had been put on all of you to make you believe we went to the carnival."

The three girls looked at each other and then down at the ground. "Why would you tell us that?," Stacie asked.

"Because there isn't much time," Beca said. "I need you to realize your powers as Elemental Witches so you can help the Council open the portal to a better place. It has to be done on Halloween night." Beca took a breath and looked at the three girls.

"Could you give us a minute, Beca?," Chloe asked, her face serious.

"Um, sure," Beca said and went and sat in some seats on the other side of the Auditorium.

"We need to tell her," Chloe said being the first to speak.

"I agree," Stacie said. "She only knows what they want her to know."

"I'm hesitant but I do agree with you," Aubrey said. "We need to find out how much she actually knows and how she found out about us. We've been extremely careful."

"I can ask her," Chloe said. "She'll talk to me."

"That's a good idea," Aubrey said. "Do it."

Chloe nodded and walked over to sit next to Beca. She turned so she was facing Beca and took both her hands.

"Becs, I need to know how you know about Elemental Witches," Chloe said. "Can you tell me?"

"Meadow told me," Beca said. "She said that four of the Bellas were Elemental Witches. She described the characteristics of each and asked me which of you girls fit the description."

"You gave them our names?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "You three and Amy."

"Oh, boy," Chloe said and looked over at Aubrey and Stacie. "This is worse than I thought."

"Why?," Beca asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetie," Chloe said kindly. "But, we need you to tell us everything. Come with me."

Chloe stood and took Beca's hand to lead her back over to Aubrey and Stacie.

"We need to get Amy here ASAP," Chloe said when they reached the other two girls.

"I'll get her here," Aubrey said and pulled out her phone. She sent a text and within thirty seconds a response was received. "She'll be here in five minutes."

The four girls sat quietly waiting for Amy to show up. It was five minutes later and she came bursting through the door.

"I'm here," Amy said. "This had better be good. Oh, uh, hey, shortstack. I didn't know you were here."

"Beca's the one who invited us all," Aubrey said. "She texted you, too. Why weren't you here?"

"I usually ignore Beca's texts," Amy said. "It's always about cardio or Bellas practice"

"This time it's a bit different," Stacie said. "She was asking us about Elemental Witches."

"What? Pfft," Amy said. "What's that?"

"Stop the act, Amy," Aubrey said. "She knows."

"Oh," Amy said. "So, why are we here? Does it really matter if she knows?"

"Yes, it matters," Chloe said. "She told the Black Council about us. She didn't know what she was telling them, but they have our names."

"Shit," Stacie said.

"Beca, we need you to tell us everything that you remember," Aubrey said.

Beca was frightened but told them everything starting with the weird teenage detectives.

"I believe her," Chloe said.

"Same," Stacie said. "We should tell her the rest."

"Agreed," Aubrey said. "First, Amy can you make sure that no one interrupts us."

Amy closed her eyes and held her arms straight out from her sides. She mumbled something and a cool wind blew through the Auditorium.

"We're safe," Amy said and sat down.

"Before we start," Aubrey said. "Did anyone tell you how you would be contacted to ensure everything was going according to the plan?"

"Uh, no," Beca said. "I don't know how they'll know."

"They'll probably just pull Beca to them like they've been doing," Chloe said.

"They've been doing that?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "At first I thought it was some kind of seizure. The first time it happened, you came out of it and knew exactly where Stacie and Aubrey were. Once we got there, you could see the cabin and windows when we could not. That takes a lot of power."

"Wait," Stacie said sitting up straight. "You don't think that Beca's-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Aubrey said cutting Stacie off. "Beca, what were you told to do to get us to help open the portal?"

"First, they said I had to do this incantation to have your powers revealed," Beca said. "And then I was to show you certain things each of you had to do. One part alone wouldn't do anything, but all four of the parts together would open the portal."

"What was your part?," Chloe asked. "Other than doing the incantation."

"Nothing," Beca said. "I was supposed to be there and could go to the good place if I wanted."

Chloe looked back at Amy, Stacie, and Aubrey. "This isn't good. We need to tell her everything."

"Aren't any of you scared?," Amy asked. "They know who we are. We're in danger now."

"Hush, Amy," Aubrey said.

"Wait," Beca said. "How are you in danger? Is my telling them who I thought the Elemental Witches were the reason you're all in danger now?"

Beca searched each of their faces and her face fell when she realized that what she said was true. They were in danger and it was her fault. "Shit," Beca said and sat with her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." There were tears in Beca's eyes as she looked at the four girls.

"It's okay, Beca," Chloe said softly. "We know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Listen to me, Beca," Aubrey said. "The Council that you mentioned is actually the Black Council; a coven of witches, bad witches. They are sometimes called black witches because they practice black magic which is evil. The Black Council has been searching for the portal for years. The White Council found the portal a few years ago and we were sent to protect the portal site. No one on the Black Council knew who we were. We practice white magic for altruistic purposes and were each given specific powers and can manipulate our signature element to protect the portal. Amy is an Air Witch, Stacie is a Fire Witch, Chloe is a Water Witch, and I am an Earth Witch."

"So, this Black Council is just using me to get to you?," Beca asked.

"In a way, yes," Chloe said choosing her words carefully. "We believe that you may have some untapped powers of your own that they've somehow discovered."

"Powers?," Beca said. "Wouldn't I know if I had powers?"

The lights flickered in the Auditorium and Beca suddenly went rigid. Her eyes went up behind her eyelids and only the whites were showing.

"Shit," Chloe said as she grabbed Beca to keep her from falling to the floor. "They got through."

Aubrey, Stacie and Amy helped Chloe lower Beca to the ground. The four of them then stood over Beca's body to protect her from what may be coming. The lights flickered again and went out. The girls stood tense and pulled out their phones and turned on their flashlight apps. They all continued to scan the room for any signs of anything out of the norm. After about two minutes, the lights came back on and Beca started moving around. Chloe kneeled beside her.

"Beca, are you okay?," Chloe asked.

"What happened?"

"You had another episode. Where did you go this time?"

"I was in a room with Meadow and someone she called Flora," Beca said. "They asked me if you showed your powers yet. I told them I was just getting ready to do the incantation when I found myself standing in front of them."

"What else did they say?," Aubrey asked.

"They said I needed to come back and do the incantation," Beca said. "They said they would give me two days before they called me back. By then, I needed to make sure I taught you all your parts to help open the portal."

"That doesn't give us much time," Stacie said. "Beca you will need to show each of us our parts."

"Why do we need to learn the parts?," Amy asked. "Nothing they do can open the portal without the-"

"We know that, Amy," Aubrey said interrupting Amy before she could finish her sentence. "We have to check with the White Council to see how we should proceed. If we go along with this, we might be able to get rid of the Black Council until the portal can be relocated."

"Are they really that bad?," Beca asked.

"Yes, Beca, they are," Chloe said. "They want to erase all white witches from existence."

"And anyone else who gets in their way," Aubrey added.

The lights flickered again and Beca said, "Oh, God, not again."

The five girls looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. And Beca was still with them. They let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Guess it really was just the lights flickering," Stacie said.

"Maybe we should go back to the Bellas house," Aubrey said. "We'll be safe there."

"Good idea," Chloe said. "Come on, Beca. Stay close."

"Can we talk when we get back to the house?," Beca asked when she was next to Chloe.

"Sure," Chloe said and smiled at Beca. "Anytime, Becs."

The girls left the Auditorium and walked to the Bellas house. Beca had an uneasy feeling there was something the girls weren't telling her. Before Beca could question them, they were back at the house.

"Go get your pajamas on and come down to my room," Chloe said. "We can have a sleepover and talk."

"Okay," Beca said and continued on to her room.

Beca changed and went down to Chloe's room. She raised her hand to knock when she heard voices coming from inside.

"We have to tell her, Brey," Chloe said.

"I agree with Chloe," Stacie said.

"I don't know," Amy said. "She might not be able to handle it."

"I think she'll handle it just fine," Chloe said. "Beca's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll freak a little but once she processes the information she'll be fine."

"Let's just wait until we talk to the White Council," Aubrey said. "Get their advice and go from there. Okay?"

Beca decided to make her presence known before she was caught eavesdropping. She knocked lightly on the door and Aubrey answered.

"Oh, hey, Aubrey," Beca said. "I was expecting Chloe to answer. Are you staying in here tonight?"

"No," Aubrey said. "We were just finishing up a discussion we needed to have. I'm staying with Stacie."

"Oh, okay," Beca said.

"Come on in, Becs," Chloe said looking over Aubrey's shoulder.

"I, uh, brought my laptop so we can watch a movie," Beca said.

"We'll let you two get to it," Stacie said. "Come on, Brey. You too, Amy."

Stacie and Aubrey left and walked down the hall to Stacie's room. Amy followed and stopped in front of Beca.

"Enjoy your date," Amy said and walked away.

"Ignore her," Chloe said with a light laugh. "Come in and get comfortable."

Beca fully entered Chloe's room and got comfortable on Chloe's bed. Chloe quickly changed into her pajamas and joined Beca.

"Before we start," Beca said. "I have a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly."

"I'll answer what I can," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said. "Um, do you recall everything that happened at the cabin?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "We had to pretend that our memories had been altered so the Black Council wouldn't know who we were. I couldn't tell you because we didn't know your memory wasn't wiped."

"So, you remember that you, um, you kissed me?," Beca asked afraid to look at Chloe.

"Yeah, I remember," Chloe said softly.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I was relieved that you were okay."

"That's all?" Beca looked at Chloe. "There was no other reason?"

Chloe looked down at her hands as she answered. "I kissed you because I was afraid I had lost you before I could tell you how much I like, how much I love you."

Beca doesn't respond and Chloe gives her a side glance. "Shit," Chloe said and jumped off the bed and ran to do the door. She threw the door open and yelled for Stacie and Aubrey. She ran back to the bed and took Beca by the shoulders and shook her.

"Beca?," Chloe said as tears fell down her face. "Come on, Beca. Come back, please."

Stacie and Aubrey rush into the room. "What's wrong?"

"They got her again," Chloe said. "Something feels different this time. Like a stronger force was working."

"Are you okay?," Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "We need to get Beca back."

Amy came rushing into Chloe's room. "Whoa, Beca doesn't look so good."

"Maybe they just needed to give her more instructions," Stacie said. "She'll be back in a few minutes. Let's just wait it out."

"That's a good idea," Aubrey said.

The four girls sat around the room and watched for any signs that Beca was back. It had been a while and Chloe checked her phone.

"It's been almost forty-five minutes," Chloe said as tears gathered in her eyes. "I don't think they're sending her back."

Aubrey pulled Chloe into her arms as she cried.

"Do you think," Stacie started and stopped. "Do you think they know that Beca might be the Chosen One?"


	4. Day 4: The Chosen One

" _Do you think," Stacie started and stopped. "Do you think they know that Beca might be the Chosen One?"_

"Don't even think that, Stacie," Chloe yelled at her. "If they find out she is they will never send her back. She'll be out there in some kind of limbo forever."

"We need to contact the White Council," Aubrey said. "Now."

Aubrey makes preparations to reach the members of the White Council. Stacie, Chloe, and Amy stand watch over Beca and Aubrey as Aubrey sits on the bed next to Beca. She goes into a trance-like state and is soon gone from her body.

"She's gone," Stacie said. "Now we just have to wait for her to come back."

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

"Aubrey, what is the meaning of this?," White Council member Sky asked when Aubrey appeared before them.

"My apologies to the Council," Aubrey said. "But we have a very serious situation. We believe we have found the Chosen One and the Black Council has taken her spirit from her body. They also know where the portal is located and are planning to open it on Halloween night."

"Is Beca okay?," Council member Melissa asked.

"We think so," Aubrey responded. "Wait. How did you know the Chosen One was Beca?"

"She's my daughter," Melissa responded. "I had a feeling early on that she might be the Chosen One. I never said anything to her, and when I became a Council member, I sent her to live with her father. I thought I was keeping her out of danger."

"We can discuss family matters later," Sky said. "Let's figure out how to get the Chosen One away from the Black Council. Melissa, can you feel where she is?"

"I'll try," Melissa said.

Melissa leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She furrowed her brows and moved her head as if searching for something. Melissa suddenly sat straight up and opened her eyes.

"I saw her," Melissa said. "She is standing before the entirety of the Black Council."

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

"What the hell?," Beca exclaimed as she was standing before a group of thirteen women. "Who are you people and why do you keep pulling me away from my friends."

"They are not your friends, Beca," Meadow said. "They are out to destroy us."

"Funny," Beca said. "That's what they said about you and your Black Council."

"Enough with being nice to this one," Flora yelled. "We just need to keep her with us until Halloween night, and then we can get rid of her."

"Get rid of me?," Beca asked with a smirk. "I think my friends might have something to say about that."

"Don't be too cocky," Flora said. "Our magic is much stronger than theirs. And with you, we are even stronger."

"What makes you think that?," Beca asked. "I don't have any powers."

"Oh, my sweet delusional, Beca," Flora said. "You are the Chosen One, so of course you have powers. You just haven't been taught how to tap into them yet."

"Chosen One?," Beca said. "What does that mean?"

"Tell her, Meadow," Flora said. "We have time to kill, and she can't do anything to us."

Beca swallowed and looked at Meadow. Meadow motioned for Beca to sit and she does so. Meadow begins to tell Beca the story of the Chosen One.

"It is said," Meadow starts and stops as she considers her words. "It is said that many years ago when the Black witches and the White witches were at odds, the Gods chose a witch to birth one being for some special world-saving destiny. Everyone called this being 'The Chosen One' or 'The One.' This being is the only one that can save this planet when the forces of good and evil decide to battle it out."

"How can I do that?," Beca asked. "I didn't know I had any powers and I certainly don't know how to use them."

"That's not the point," Flora said. "You can be taught. And since we have you, we can use you. We will teach you what you need to know."

"But, I'm not evil," Beca said. "I would never willingly help you destroy the good in the world."

"Then I guess we have to use other means to get you to cooperate with us," Meadow said with an evil grin.

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

"Can you tell where Beca is?," Sky asked Melissa.

"Yes," Melissa responded. "I will need the help of the Elemental Witches to get her. She trusts them."

"Okay, then," Sky said. "You go back with Aubrey and make your way to Beca. Leave us a trail to follow you, and I will gather our forces and get there as soon as we can."

Melissa nods and she and Aubrey find themselves in Chloe's room. Aubrey sits up startling Chloe and Stacie. Melissa stood looking down at Beca's body with a sad smile on her face. She gently reaches out to touch her when she is almost knocked over by Chloe.

"Brey, you're back," Chloe exclaimed and tackled her in a hug. "Beca's not."

"How long has she been out?," Melissa asked.

"Who are you?," Fat Amy asked.

"I am Melissa," Melissa said.

"She's a member of the White Council," Aubrey told them. "She's here to help us bring Beca back."

"You look familiar," Chloe said looking closely at Melissa.

"That's because I am Beca's mother," Melissa told them.

Chloe, Stacie, and Amy all gasp. They were told that Beca's mother died when she was younger.

"I know she thinks I'm dead," Melissa said.

"We need to focus on getting Beca back," Aubrey said. "She could be in danger."

"Right, sorry," Chloe said.

"I know where she is," Melissa said. "I can get us to her, but I will need all four of you to help."

"What do we need to do?," Chloe asked.

The others looked at Melissa and listened to the plan. The five women joined hands and then found themselves in front of the Black Council.

"Mom?!," Beca called out in shock.

"Melissa, so you are the birther of the Chosen One," Flora said with a fake smile. "So nice of you to join us."

Beca ran over to Melissa and stood in front of her with tears rolling down her face. "Mom? Is it really you?"

"Yes, baby girl," Melissa said and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry we had to lie to you. I was trying to protect you from all this."

Beca just held on tighter. Melissa finally pulled back from the hug and looked to the witches of the Black Council.

"You all realize that what you are doing is against just about every known witches code," Melissa said.

Flora laughed. "Those codes have kept us from our rightful place, and we aim to change that."

"How?," Melissa asked. "By forcing Beca into doing your bidding. You know that you can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do. Give it up, Flora. It's not going to work."

While Melissa was keeping Flora and the other members of the Black Council occupied, Chloe and Aubrey both took one of Beca's hands. Before Beca knew it, she was back in Chloe's room.

"No!," Beca cried. "We need to get my mom back." Beca jumped up and looked at Chloe and Aubrey. "Take me back! I need to help my mom. Please?"

"We can't," Aubrey said. "Melissa ordered us to get you out of there while she diverted the Council's attention away from you. She is a member of the White Council, and we are bound by duty to do as she says."

Beca slumped to the floor and cried. Chloe knelt next to her and held her. "I'm sorry, Beca," Chloe whispered. "But don't worry. The White Council is going to join Melissa and take care of the Black Council."

"What about my mom?," Beca asked through her tears. "What's going to happen to her?"

Aubrey sat on the floor next to Beca. "We don't know," she told Beca. "We just have to trust that the White Council will be victorious."

Beca sat up and pulled away from Chloe. "I'm supposedly the Chosen One," she told them. "Teach me how to do this teleporting thing. I can help them. I can help my mom."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie said to her friend. "Our job now is to protect you and keep you out of harm's way. Those are our orders."

"Fuck your orders," Beca yelled. "I'll figure it out on my own."

Before the girls could stop her, Beca ran out of Chloe's room and out the front door of the Bellas house. Chloe moved to go after her, but Aubrey grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Amy is tracking her," Aubrey said. "She'll keep an eye on her."

Chloe looked over and saw Amy leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Chloe nodded and sat down on her bed. "What do we do now?"

"Now," Aubrey said. "We wait."

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

A few seconds after Beca was teleported out of the Black Council's chambers, Sky appeared with an army of white witches and stood behind Melissa. Sky stepped forward and looked at Flora.

"How dare you enter the Black Council's chambers without permission," Flora yelled.

"You lost the rights of permission when you kidnapped the Chosen One," Sky said. "You have violated so many witches codes that we are bound to have you stand before the White Council."

"We do not follow your codes," Meadow said.

"Those codes were written for _**ALL**_ witches," Sky responded. "You are no exception. Take them."

The white witches move to take the black witches. The black witches fight with everything they have but were outnumbered. When the fighting is over, Flora, Meadow, and four other black witches were left standing.

"The White Council has already convened," Sky said. "You will stand before them and receive your punishment."

Flora held her head high and didn't say a word. She was injured and in pain but she would never let any of the White Council or their witches see her looking weak. Meadow was laying on the ground, hurt and moaning.

"Get up, Meadow," Flora hissed at her. "Do not show them weakness."

"Screw you," Meadow moaned.

Melissa and Sky smiled as they took the black witches to stand before the White Council.

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

A few hours later, Melissa appeared in Chloe's room. The girls were startled but recovered quickly.

"Where's Beca?," Melissa asked looking around the room.

"She's sitting on the front porch," Amy said.

"She's been here the whole time?," Chloe asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Amy said. "I figured she needed some time alone and she was safe. I didn't think it was necessary to say anything."

"Would one of you please bring her to me?," Melissa asked. "I don't want any of the other girls to see me. They might start asking questions."

"No worries," Aubrey said. "We put a sleeping spell on them all. They'll only remember what we want them to."

"Okay, then," Melissa said. "Can we go downstairs so I can let you all know what happened?"

The four girls nodded, and Chloe led the way downstairs. As she reached the bottom step, she said, "I'll get Beca."

The others went into the living room and sat down. Chloe went out to the porch. Beca looked up at her as soon as she heard the door open.

"Hey," Chloe said. "Your mom's back and wants to talk to us."

Beca jumped up and ran into the house. Chloe followed behind her. Beca spotted her mother in the living room and ran over to her. Melissa gathered her in a hug.

"I'm sorry I had to do that," Melissa said into Beca's hair. "Trust me when I say it had to be done."

"I get it," Beca mumbled. "Doesn't mean I like it."

Melissa chuckled and pulled back from the hug. Beca gave her a small smile and looked down.

"Mom, you're bleeding," Beca said.

"It's nothing," Melissa said. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"So, what happened with the Black Council?," Stacie asked.

"We tried to take them peacefully," Melissa said and looked down to where she was lightly bleeding. "But, as you can see, they decided to fight us. We won and the survivors were taken before the White Council. They were all found guilty of breaking a number of witches codes, which are the laws _**all**_ witches must follow. No exceptions."

"What's going to happen to them?," Fat Amy asked.

"They will be stripped of all their powers," Melissa said looking around at Beca and the other girls. "And they will be banished. They know who you four are, and they know who Beca is. Even without their powers, they are still a threat to all of you."

"Where will they go?," Beca asked.

"We had to come up with a place that would not be easy to get back from," Melissa said. "Several things are going to happen. First, you four will remain here and continue to protect Beca and the portal. We are not moving it for now. Second, Beca and I will be training over the next two days so that she can open the portal. I will need you four to help with her training. We are sending Flora and her group through the portal to wherever it may lead."

"You don't know where it goes?," Beca asked.

"We have some ideas," Melissa said. "But, we don't know anything for certain."

"I almost feel bad for them," Beca said. "Losing their powers and being sent who knows where."

"They did this to themselves, Beca," Aubrey said. "Practicing black magic is not always about being purely evil. They took it to a whole other level."

"She's right," Melissa said. "Now, I suggest we all get some rest. We have a lot to accomplish in the next two days."

The girls get up to leave, and Melissa stops Aubrey. "I think you can remove the sleeping spell that you put on the girls. We want things to look normal until we are ready to open the portal. We will make sure they are all somewhere safe when the time comes."

"Yes, ma'am," Aubrey said. "Good night."

Chloe, Beca, and Melissa were left alone in Chloe's room.

"Melissa," Chloe said. "You are welcome to sleep here if you'd like. I don't have a roommate so you won't be bothered. I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa."

"You can sleep with me," Beca said and then blushed. "I meant my bed is big enough for both of us. There's no need for you to sleep on the sofa."

"Thank you, Chloe," Melissa said. "I appreciate it. And I think Beca is right. There's no reason for you to sleep on the sofa."

"Okay," Chloe said quietly. "I'll just get my pajamas and get out of your way."

Chloe gathers everything she needs and heads for the door. "Good night, Melissa."

"Good night, Chloe," Melissa said. "Thanks again."

Chloe just nodded. "You coming, Becs?"

"Yeah," Beca said and hugged her mom. "You'll still be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Melissa said with a smile. "I will still be here."

"Okay, good," Beca said and hugged her mother. "Good night."

Amy was already in bed when Beca and Chloe got to Beca's room. Beca allowed Chloe to use the bathroom to change while she changed in her room. Beca laid down and was chatting with Amy when Chloe came out and got into the bed with Beca.

"I guess we should just call it a night," Beca said.

Chloe nodded, and they all settled down. Beca turned off the lights and gathered Chloe to her causing Chloe to smile. It was only a matter of minutes before they were all asleep.

_**~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~ ~(** _ _**^-^** _ _**)~** _

The next two days were busy for Beca. Each of the girls had their specialty and taught her the basics of how to manipulate the elements. Amy taught her to create a winding spiral (tornado) and control its path; Stacie taught her how to shape and direct fire from the smallest flame; Aubrey taught her how to move rocks and dirt to mostly use as obstacles when being pursued; and Chloe taught her how to manipulate water, making a tidal wave from just a drop of water. Of the five, Melissa had the hardest job; she had to teach Beca control and patience, and Beca was not known for her patience. Several times during training Melissa had to rein Beca in and help control one of her misguided attempts.

By the end of the second day, Melissa felt that Beca was ready. She had control, she understood her powers better, and she was more confident. Melissa went before the White Council to let them know that Beca was ready and tonight was the night.

The other Bellas were put under another sleep spell and placed in tents in the woods. A protection spell was placed around their campsite to keep out animals since the girls had no way to protect themselves.

Back at the Bellas house, Beca, Melissa, the four Elemental Witches, and half of the members of the White Council stood in the basement with the six former black witches that were to be banished.

"You ready?," Melissa asked Beca.

Beca just nodded.

"Sky," Melissa said. "You and the others keep watch over the prisoners. Once the portal is open, they can walk in on their own, or you will have to...assist them."

"We're ready," Sky said.

Flora maintained her stoic stature and would not show weakness. Meadow and the others stood tall, but the fear was quite evident on their faces.

"Let's begin," Melissa said. She bent and drew a pentagram on the basement floor. When done she stepped back. "Beca, you may proceed."

Beca nodded and stepped forward to stand at one of the points on the pentagram. She held a piece of paper with the spell written out and waited until Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey, and Amy stood at the other four points of the pentagram.

Beca looked at the paper and started reading.

_Forces of dark, forces of light_   
_Hear my call this hallowed night_   
_Bring forth that which has been sealed_   
_Let the other side be revealed_

Beca and the other Bellas grabbed hands and held on to each other. The dust swirled, and the lights went dim. Beca swallowed but did not let up. Suddenly, all was still and a free-standing door stood in the middle of the pentagram.

"The portal is here," Melissa said. "You may unjoin hands now."

Beca and the girls let go of each other's hands. Sky and the white witches led the former black witches to the door.

Sky looked at Flora and the others. "I wish it did not have to come to this," she told them. She sighed and said, "We wish you Godspeed."

Sky stepped away, and Melissa nodded at Beca. As the Chosen One, she was the only one who could open the door. Beca stepped forward and put her hand on the doorknob. She let out a breath and looked at her mother.

"It is time," Melissa said.

Beca turned the knob and opened the door.

"You truly are the Chosen One," Melissa said with a smile.

Beca stood by the door and looked through. All she could see was a grayish light. Sky motioned to the former witches to walk through. Meadow went first followed by the others, with Flora bringing up the rear. As Flora got to the door, she stopped next to Beca and turned to look at Melissa and Sky.

"This is not over," Flora said, stoic to the end. "We will find a way to get our powers back, and we will return better and stronger than ever."

Melissa and Sky did not say anything. Flora turned back to the door, and as she went to step through, she grabbed Beca and pulled her through the portal.

"NOOOOOOO!," Melissa cried lunging toward them, but the door had slammed closed behind them and vanished. Melissa found herself in the middle of the pentagram turning in circles trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

Chloe and the other girls stood in shock. Chloe suddenly let out a painful sob and fell to the floor as tears ran down her face. Stacie, Aubrey, and Amy ran to her, and the four huddled together for comfort.

Sky grabbed Melissa by the shoulders. Melissa struggled to get away from her.

"Melissa, stop!," Sky said, and Melissa stopped struggling. "We'll get her back. Do you hear me? We will get her back."

Melissa nodded her head and fell in a heap on the floor as tears fell down her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger but I have to do it so I can move onto the next theme.


	5. Alien Abduction

****Beca isn't sure what happened. One minute she was watching the ex-black witches go through the portal door and the next Flora had grabbed her and dragged her through with her. When she looked back, the door was gone.

Beca tore her arm away from Flora. "What the hell?"

"I didn't think that would work," Flora said with a laugh.

"Why did you bring her here?," Meadow said.

"She's the Chosen One," Flora said. "If anyone can get us out of here, it's her. We can use her."

"You forget you have no powers," Beca said with a smug smile.

"No, but you do," Flora said. "We can help each other. You have the powers, and we have the knowledge. If we work together, we can all be back home before anyone can miss you."

"I can get myself out of here," Beca said. "What makes you think I'll take you with me?"

"Because," Flora said smugly. "It's like you said. You're not evil, and you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you left us here."

"Where exactly is here anyway?," Beca asked ignoring Flora's comments.

"I, uh, I don't know," Meadow said.

"It's kind of a weird looking place," Flora said.

"I don't think we're on Earth," another voice piped in. "Look over there."

Seven heads turn, and their eyes got wide. "Holy shit," Beca exclaimed. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Meadow said with a tremor in her voice. "But they're headed this way."

"Quick," Beca said looking around. "Hide behind those orange rock things."

The women all ran and hid amongst the rocks. Beca stuck her head up to see what was going on. She quickly ducked back down when the horde stopped as if searching for them. They could hear some weird clicking noises but had no clue as to what it was. Beca breathed a sigh of relief when it sounded as if the things were moving away.

"Thank God," Beca whispered aloud.

Suddenly, she was snatched up as if she weighed nothing. She saw the other women being grabbed as well. They started screaming and squirming and then there was quiet. That was the last thing Beca remembered.

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Chloe and Melissa sat on the basement floor with their backs against the wall just staring at the center of the pentagram where they last saw Beca. Each lost in their thoughts about the girl they loved. Not knowing where she was; or even if she was alive.

Aubrey, Stacie, Amy, and Sky stood near the stairs watching the pair.

"We have to do something," Stacie said.

"Beca's the Chosen One," Amy said. "Do you think she can make her way back on her own?"

"I believe she can," Sky said. "But, she has yet to learn how to tap into her powers. We need to figure out a way to tell her to repeat the spell wherever she is and call the portal door to her. She is the only one who can open it. I hate to say it, but she may need the others to get her back. Which means they will probably insist that she bring them back with her or they won't help her."

"God, this is so messed up," Stacie said. "Do you think Flora planned this? To grab Beca and take her with them?"

"I don't think so," Sky said. "She had no clue as to where Beca would be. I think she saw an opportunity and took it."

Aubrey let out a heavy sigh and walked over to where Chloe was sitting. She knelt next to her.

"Come on, Chlo," Aubrey said quietly. "You should come upstairs and get some rest. It can't be good for you to be sitting down here like this."

"I can't, Brey," Chloe said as a tear fell. "I have to be here when Beca comes back."

"Sweetie, we don't know when that might be," Aubrey said. "She'll want you to be at your best when she sees you again."

Chloe just let the tears fall and remained where she was. Melissa reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Aubrey's right, Chloe," Melissa said. "I want Beca back as much as you do, but sitting here is not going to bring her back. We need to be proactive and work on this side to find a to reach out to her."

Chloe wiped her eyes and nodded. "Okay," Chloe said. "What do we need to do?"

"I have an idea," Melissa said and took a deep breath, then let it out. "But, I'll need to speak to Warren, Beca's father."

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Beca stirred awake. She looked around and saw the other women stirring as well. She shook her head to clear it and looked around once more. They were in some kind of enclosure. Beca stood and walked over to the wall and touched it. She felt a small shock and pulled her hand back quickly.

"What is this place?," Meadow asked looking around.

"I don't know," Beca said. "The walls have a current running through them. I got a small shock when I touched it."

Suddenly a door opened that wasn't there before. Everyone turned to watch as three of the alien things came into the room.

"Ladies," the first alien said. "Welcome."

"You speak our language," Meadow said. "How?"

"We have seen your kind before," the alien said. It then turned to the other two and made some weird, guttural type sounds, and they left.

"Where are we?," Flora asked.

"We're are told you Earth beings call it Mars," the alien said.

"So, you're Martians?," Beca asked. "And, you're telling us that we have been abducted by aliens?"

"Actually," the alien said, and suddenly he looked like Jesse Swanson. "We are whatever we want to be."

Beca's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Jesse? What? How?"

"We can tap into your memories and become someone who would make you more comfortable," the alien said.

"So, why are you holding us prisoner?," Meadow asked.

"It is to protect us," the alien said. "From beings like you. We have found Earth beings to be very…voilent and have tried on several occasions to attack us."

"Could you turn into someone else?," Beca asked as she found herself staring at the alien Jesse. "You're freaking me out."

The alien then became an older woman who looked a lot like Meadow.

"Mom?," Meadow said as she stared at the woman.

"This is all fun," Flora said. "But, we need to get back to where we came from."

"How did you get here?," the alien asked.

"We came through a portal," Beca told him.

"We have heard mention of this portal," the alien told them. "There are others like you here."

"You have other witches?," Meadow asked.

"Yes," the alien said. "They are in other enclosures. They have tried to -" The alien was cut off by a loud commotion happening outside.

The alien turned back to his original form and ran out to see what was happening. Flora and the banished witches ran out behind him.

Beca stayed where she was. She did not feel well and put her hands to her head. She felt as if her head was going to explode. That was all she remembered as he body fell limply to the ground.

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

"Why do you need to talk to Beca's father?," Chloe asked.

"I can work up a spell to tap into Beca's mind," Melissa said. "Let her know what to do to get back. I need her father's blood to do it."

"Why?," Stacie asked.

"She is part of him and part of me," Melissa said. "If I combine our blood and use someone who is very close to Beca we can reach her telepathically."

"Can't we just teleport her back?," Chloe asked.

"No," Melissa said. "Her body would have to remain there."

"Use Chloe," Aubrey said. "There is no one closer to Beca than her. And if Beca will listen to anyone, it's Chloe."

Chloe looked wide-eyed at Aubrey. She thought about it and realized that Aubrey was right. She was close to Beca, and she was also a witch.

"I'll do it," Chloe said.

"I'll go talk to Warren," Melissa said. "This should be a fun conversation."

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

"I think she's coming around." Beca heard a voice and thought she was dreaming.

"Chloe?"

"It's Meadow," Meadow said. "You've been out for a while. Can you sit up?"

Beca nodded and, with the help of Meadow managed to sit up. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to regain her focus and looked around. She was laying in a bed in a room with several other beds set up.

"Where are the aliens?," Beca asked.

"Aliens?," Meadow said. "What aliens?"

"The ones who brought us here," Beca said. "The Martians."

Flora and Meadow looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

"Some of the other banished witches brought us here," Flora said.

"But, there were aliens," Beca said as she sat straighter. "They could tap into our memories and change into someone we know. One of them turned into my ex-boyfriend and your mother."

"Beca," Meadow said softly. "You and Flora fell when you came through the portal. You hit your head and have been out for several hours. You must have been dreaming."

"What?," Beca said. "Wow, it seemed so real." She put her hand to her head and felt a bump. "I dreamt all that? About being abducted by aliens?"

"It would appear so," Meadow said with a small laugh. "Aliens? Really?"

"Yeah, well," Beca said somewhat embarrassed.

A door opened, and two women and two men walked through carrying trays of food.

"We thought you all might be hungry," one of the men said. "I'm Daniel. This is Michael, Dianna, and Victoria. Ah, I see the young one is awake."

"It's Beca," Beca told him. "Who are you?"

"We are like you," Daniel said. "Banished witches."

"I wasn't banished," Beca said. "I was dragged here unwillingly."

"She is the Chosen One," Flora said with a crazed look in her eye. "She can help us get back home. We are going to teach her how to do that."

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

The conversation with Beca's father went better than Melissa expected. He was willing to do whatever was necessary to help get Beca back. And that his how he found himself in the basement of the Bellas house standing in the middle of a pentagram with his ex-wife and Beca's best friend, Chloe.

"What do I need to do?," Warren asked nervously.

"I will need to cut your hand so it will bleed," Melissa explained. "I will do the same to myself and Chloe. You and I will then join hands and have our mingled blood drip onto Chloe's. She should then be able to mentally reach Beca and tell her what she needs to do to get back here."

"Okay," Warren said. "Let's do this."

"Chloe," Melissa said looking at the redhead. "Are you ready? You need to tell Beca to get somewhere alone and repeat the spell she used to open the portal here."

"I'm ready," Chloe said.

"Everyone, please take your places," Melissa said.

Stacie, Aubrey, and Amy stood on the corners of the pentagram as they did before. A fourth witch, another Water Witch, stood in Chloe's place. Once everyone was set, Melissa took a small dagger and made the cuts. She took Warren's hand, and Chloe held her's under them as the blood dripped into her blood. Melissa gave her a nod and Chloe closed her eyes.

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

" _Beca,"_ Chloe said. _"Beca, can you hear me?"_

"Chloe?," Beca muttered looking around.

" _I am reaching out to you telepathically,_ " Chloe said. " _I am in your head. Can you hear me?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Beca said to herself. " _I, I can hear you. Can you hear me? This feels weird. Um, are you okay_?"

" _I'm fine,_ " Chloe said. " _How are you? Are you okay_?"

" _I'm okay_ ," Beca said. " _I have a bump on my head from when I fell into the portal with Flora._ "

"You need to hurry, Chloe," Melissa said. "The connection won't last long."

Chloe had her eyes closed but nodded to let Melissa know she heard her.

" _I need you to find a place where you can be alone_ ," Chloe told Beca. " _Once you're alone, you need to repeat the spell you used to open the portal. It should summon the portal door to you, and you should be able to get back here_."

" _Really_ ?," Beca said. " _Are you sure it will work? I needed you, Stacie, Aubrey, and Amy to help last time_."

" _You are the Chosen One,_ " Chloe told her and Beca could picture her smile in her head. " _You have the power; trust in yourself. You can do it._ "

" _Okay_ ," Beca said. " _I miss you._ "

" _I miss you, too_ ," Chloe said. " _Once you're back, can we talk? About us?_ "

" _Yes, I'd like that_ ," Beca said. " _And, Chloe?_ "

" _Yes, Beca_ ," Chloe said.

" _In case this doesn't work, I-_ "

" _Don't talk like that,_ " Chloe interrupted. " _You have to believe so that it will work. I have to go now. I'll see you soon._ "

" _Chloe, wait_ ," Beca said. " _I just want to say I love you._ "

Beca waited for a response, but none came.

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

The connection was broken, and Sky handed Melissa, Warren, and Chloe towels to wrap around their hands.

"Is she okay?," Melissa asked Chloe.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "She said she got a bump on her head when she fell through the portal," Chloe told her. "But, she's okay."

"Will Beca return here?," Aubrey asked. "To the basement?"

"She should," Sky said. "Hopefully she can get alone to repeat the spell and be back soon."

"Thank you, Warren," Melissa said and hugged her ex-husband. "I know how much you disliked all this."

"I still do," Warren said. "But I love Beca more."

"Let's wait for our daughter to come back to us," Melissa said.

Melissa moved from the center of the pentagram. Warren and Chloe followed, and they sat on the floor with their backs against the wall and waited.

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

"Beca, are you okay?," Meadow asked.

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "Just a bit of a headache. I think I'm going to walk around a bit. Get some air."

"Do you want me to go with you?," Meadow asked. "Make sure you're okay."

"No," Beca said. "I'll be fine. Just a lot going on in my head and I need to clear it."

"Okay," Meadow said.

Beca got up and made her way out the door. She found herself in a hallway and heard what sounded like voices, so she walked in that direction. She was quiet and came to a landing that overlooked what looked to be a large dining hall. She stood behind a post and looked down. She barely held in the gasp that nearly escaped from her mouth. Down below, were what looked like the aliens she had dreamt about. They were making noises which she determined was their way of speaking to each other.

_"Maybe I wasn't dreaming,"_ Beca thought. _"But, what are they? And, why don't the others know about them? Is it because I'm the Chosen One that I can see them for what they really are?"_

Beca slowly backed up to return to the room. _"No,"_ she thought. _"I have to do the spell to get back to Chloe."_

She was halfway back down the hall when she decided to make noise as she proceeded forward. She got to the railing and looked down to see human faces looking up at her. She made her way to the stairs and walked down. Daniel met her at the bottom.

"Hi," the one she recognized as Daniel said. "Can we help you with something?"

"Um, yeah, sorry to interrupt," Beca said. "I just needed some air. Is it okay if I take a walk."

"Sure," Daniel said. "I'll go with you. There are still too many dangers out there for you to go alone."

"Oh, okay," Beca said. "That would be nice."

Daniel motioned toward a door, and Beca walked to it. She waved at some of the _people_ in the room as they went outside. She was surprised to see trees and grass.

"It's beautiful," Beca whispered. "Peaceful."

"Yes, it is," Daniel said.

Beca started walking, thinking the whole time, " _How can I get someplace alone_?". They walked quietly for a few minutes when an idea came to her. They were far enough away from the building they left when she saw several smaller buildings. She decided to take a shot and turned to Daniel.

"Um, this is embarrassing," Beca said sheepishly. "But, I really need to use the bathroom. I don't think I can make it back. Does one of these buildings have a bathroom?" Beca even did a little 'I really have to pee' dance to make it believable.

"Of course," Daniel said. "Right this way." He led Beca to one of the buildings and stopped. "I'll just wait for you here."

"Thanks," Beca said and went inside. She quietly locked the door and stood in the middle of the bathroom and closed her eyes.

_Forces of dark, forces of light_  
_Hear my call this hallowed night_  
_Open that which has been sealed  
_ _Let the other side be revealed_

The air around Beca suddenly swirled, and a door appeared. She could hear Daniel yelling from outside and then the guttural noises she knew to be the 'alien' voice.

Beca quickly grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open just as the alien burst through the bathroom door. She held onto the doorknob with one hand and used the other to grab the door jamb to pull herself through the doorway. She let go of the doorknob and had both hands on the door jamb in an attempt to pull herself through the door when she felt something grab her leg.

"She's coming back!," Sky yelled as the saw the door open and Beca holding onto the door jamb with all her might.

Sky and Aubrey grabbed for Beca as Beca looked back and kicked as hard as she could. The alien let her go, and Sky and Aubrey pulled Beca through the door causing her fall to the floor, hitting her head. Beca laid there limp as the door quickly slammed shut behind them. Sky reached over to Beca and pulled her into her arms. The others moved quickly to stand over her, Melissa and Chloe both hitting their knees to be closer to Beca. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

Sky's hand shook as she felt for a pulse.

"She's alive," Sky said and gave a relieved sigh. "She's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, today's theme was a bit harder to tie-in with my story but I think I did okay with it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Fears Come to Life

 Melissa paced back and forth in the emergency room waiting area. They brought Beca in a few hours ago and were still waiting for the doctor to update them on her condition.

“Mel,” Warren said. “Please sit down. You’re making everyone nervous.”

"I'm sorry," Melissa said sitting in the chair next to Warren. "I sent Beca to you because I was afraid and knew she would be in danger if she stayed with me. I've only been back in her life for two days, and she's in the hospital and in more danger than ever. My worst fear has come to life."

Chloe moved to adjust the way she was sitting in the hard plastic chair of the emergency room. She heard what Melissa had said and realized that one of her worst fears was losing someone she loved without them knowing how she felt about them. That's why she was free with the _‘I love yous’_ with her family and friends. Chloe doesn't know why she hasn't been able to say it to Beca though. She loves Beca and may never get to tell her. And not being able to tell Beca how she feels about her, well that scared her more than anything.

“How are you holding up?,” Aubrey asked Chloe.

“I honestly don’t know,” Chloe said. “I’m so worried about Beca. She hit her head pretty hard when she fell through the portal.”

“What else is bothering you?,” Aubrey asked. “I’ve known you for years so don’t tell me nothing.”

“It’s just,” Chloe stopped and paused. Her voice got quiet as she said, “I’m in love with her, Brey. I’m in love with the Chosen One.”

Aubrey let out a small chuckle. “Is that all?”

“Is that all?,” Chloe repeated. “Don’t you get it? I’m just an Elemental Witch. She’s the Chosen One. We can’t be together.” Chloe started to cry. “I’m in love with her and we will never able to be together.”

"Who says?," Melissa asked startling Chloe. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was coming to check on you. You do know that the Chosen One is human right? And as a human, she is allowed to fall in love, get her heart broken, laugh, cry, all the things humans do. So, hang in there because I have a feeling you are Beca's chosen one."

“Are you okay with that?,” Chloe asked quietly. “With me and Beca being together.”

“Of course I’m okay with that,” Melissa said. “I just want my daughter to be happy. And now that I’m back in her life, I hope to be spending more time with both of you.”

Chloe grabbed Melissa around the neck in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Melissa said pulled back from Chloe. “Now you just have to tell _her_.”

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Beca woke with a jolt and looked around. She furrowed her brow and sat up when she looked around and saw that she was laying on the floor of a four-walled enclosure. She heard rustling and looked to see Flora and Meadow moving around before sitting up and stretching.

“What the hell is going?,” Beca mumbled. “I went back. I made it back. How did I get back here?”

“Good morning, sunshine,” Flora said with a frown. “It’s about time you woke up. You kept us up most of the night with your stupid mumblings and shit.”

“How long have we been here?,” Beca asked.

"About two days," Meadow replied. "You hit your head and have been out of it most of that time."

“That can’t be right,” Beca said. “I made it out of here. I was back home.”

"You must have been dreaming," Flora said. "Those things grabbed us up, and we've been here ever since."

“So, we’re really like on another planet?,” Beca asked. She started to shake. She always hated watching movies with the Bellas that had anything to do with aliens. They scare her, and now she was actually being held prisoner by them. “I gotta get out of here.”

Beca jumped up and ran to the nearest wall and put her hand on it. She quickly jerked it back when she got an electric shock.

“ _I really must have been dreaming everything,_ ” Beca thought. “ _Getting home. Talking to Chloe in my head. Fuck!_ ” A tear fell down Beca’s cheek as she said out loud, “I just want to go home.”

“We all just want to go home,” Flora said. “But thanks to your mother and Sky, we’re here. So suck it up and deal with it.”

“You’re here because you broke the witches codes,” Beca said. She got angry and lunged at Flora. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, you bitch!”

Meadow and two others grabbed Beca before she could reach Flora. Flora just stood there and laughed at Beca. “Boo hoo hoo!,” she said. “Why don’t you go crying to your mommy? Oh, that’s right she shipped you off to your father so she wouldn’t have to deal with you.”

Beca struggled to get free. She was going to kill Flora. Everyone suddenly stilled when one of the walls opened, and three men walked in. Beca shivered because she knew this was all a facade. That underneath their human forms, they were aliens; and that scared the shit out of her.

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Chloe and Aubrey were quietly talking with Stacie and Amy. They had removed the sleeping spell from the rest of the Bellas and told them that Beca had been hurt. The Bellas rushed to the hospital and were now waiting for word on Beca’s condition.

“Family of Rebeca Mitchell?,” a doctor called out.

Melissa and Warren jumped up and stood in front of the doctor. “We’re her parents,” Warren said.

"We've run several tests, and she has a concussion," the doctor said. "We didn't see anything serious to worry about on the MRI, but we want to do another MRI tomorrow because there is some swelling on her brain. We have her in a medically induced coma as a precaution, and we'll bring her out of it later tomorrow when the swelling has gone down so we can get a better picture of what's going on. Do you have any questions?"

“Can we see her?,” Melissa asked.

“Yes,” the doctor responded. “She’s in Room 327.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Warren said.

The doctor nodded and walked away. Warren turned to Melissa.

“Do you want to go see her?,” Warren asked. “Sheila and I will wait here.”

“Thank you,” Melissa said. “Chloe, would you like to go with me to see Beca.”

“May I?,” Chloe asked.

“I think Beca would like that,” Warren said knowing that Beca would want to know her best friend was there for her.

Chloe and Melissa headed towards the elevators that would take them to the floor Beca was on. They found Beca's room and walked in; both surprised at how much Beca was moving around.

“Is that normal?,” Chloe asked.

"I think she's dreaming or something," Melissa said. She walked over to Beca's bed and kissed her on the forehead. Beca seemed to settle down for a moment, but then was thrashing about. "I'm going to get the nurse, just to be safe."

Melissa left the room, and Chloe sat on the bed. She put her hands on Beca's shoulders to try and calm her.

“Becs,” Chloe said. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re in the hospital.” Chloe looked to see if Melissa was coming with the nurse. She thought for a moment and then closed her eyes and concentrated.

“ _Beca,_ ” Chloe said in her head. “ _Can you hear me? It’s Chloe._ ” Chloe paused and waited. “ _Beca, please answer me_." Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Beca. She had stopped thrashing as much, and Chloe hoped that meant she could hear her. She could sense that Beca was frightened.

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Beca stood rigidly, and the men spoke to them about what they could and could not do. Suddenly, she heard Chloe's voice, and it calmed her. She couldn't make out what was being said, but the sound was soothing, and she visibly relaxed.

The fake humans left, and Beca sat on the ground. She closed her eyes and drew in soft, steady breaths. _“Chloe?_ ”

Chloe jumped when she heard Beca’s voice. She looked down at the girl and saw that she was still out. She closed her eyes.

“Beca, I’m here," Chloe thought. _“Can you hear me?”_

“ _I can hear you_ ," Beca responded, and Chloe let out a small sob.

“Thank God,” Chloe said out loud. “ _I can sense that something is scaring you. What’s going on?_ ”

“ _I’m back with the banished witches_ ,” Beca said. “ _We are being held by...aliens, Martians._ ”

“ _Beca, you are in the hospital,_ ” Chloe told her. “ _I am sitting with you right now._ ” She gently caresses Beca’s face. “C _an you feel that? That’s me._ ”

Beca smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. “ _I can feel you_.”

Melissa comes back in with a nurse. She checked on Beca, but Beca is now calm and not thrashing about. Melissa looks at Chloe who gives her a small smile.

"She appears to be calm," the nurse said. "I do see where there was a spike in her heart rate, but it is normal now. I'll make a note of it and inform the doctor when he makes rounds. Please don't hesitate to call me if she seems to be agitated again. She may be dreaming and is reacting to whatever is happening in her dream."

“Thank you, nurse,” Melissa said. “I appreciate you checking on her.”

“The doctor should be around in about an hour,” the nurse said. “Come find me if anything happens before then.”

The nurse leaves, and Melissa looks at Chloe. "What happened?"

"I was able to talk to her," Chloe said. "She thinks she back in the banished zone, and that aliens are holding her. She has a strong fear of being abducted by aliens."

"Can you get her to think of something else?," Melissa asked. "A more pleasant experience."

“I’ll try,” Chloe said. She sat back down on Beca’s bed and took Beca’s hand. “ _Becs_?”

“ _Yeah, Chlo_?,” Beca responded. “ _Where’d you go_?”

“ _The nurse came in to check on you,_ ” Chloe said. “ _And your mom’s here._ ”

“ _Tell me what’s happening there_ ,” Beca said. “ _Am I going to be okay_ ”

“ _You have a concussion and some swelling in your brain,_ ” Chloe said. “ _The doctor put you in a medically induced coma to let the swelling go down. They will bring you out tomorrow and do another MRI to make sure there’s nothing more serious going on._ ”

“ _Oh,_ ” Beca said. “ _So, I did make it back, and Sky and Aubrey pulled me through the portal when one of those things tried to hold me back_.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Chloe said. “ _I’m going to try and get you out of your own head and help you think of something else._ ”

“ _Okay,_ ” Beca said. “ _Maybe we can have that talk_.”

Chloe smiled and opened her eyes to look at Melissa. “I’m going to talk to her and get her mind on something else.”

“That’s a good idea,” Melissa said. “I’m going to go tell the others it might be a bit before they can see Beca. Text me if you need me.”

Chloe nodded her head, and Melissa left.

Chloe took a deep breath. “ _Do you think you’ll remember any of this? What we talk about._ ”

“ _I remember when we talked before,_ ” Beca said. “ _I also remember that I said I love you._ ” Chloe let out a small gasp. “ _But you had already signed off. Left my head? What do you even call this_?”

“ _You love me_?,” Chloe whispered.

Beca smiled because in her mind she was now sitting on her bed in the Bellas house with Chloe sitting next to her. “ _Yeah, I do_.”

Chloe wiped at a tear that had fallen down her face. “ _I love you, too. I've wanted to tell you, but I was afraid._ ”

“ _Same here_ ,” Beca said. “ _Would you want to go out with me? Start dating, maybe, you know when I’m not in a coma._ ”

“ _I’d love too_ ,” Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

“ _I’m getting tired, Chlo_ ,” Beca said. “ _I think I’m going to rest now. Will you be here when I wake up_?”

“ _I will,_ ” Chloe said.

“ _Lay with me_ ,” Beca said as she moved to lay flat on her bed.

“ _Okay_ ,” Chloe said.

Chloe stood and eased herself onto Beca’s hospital bed. She snuggled up to Beca as best she could and laid her head on Beca’s shoulder. “ _Is this okay_?,” Chloe asked.

“ _It’s perfect_ ,” Beca said looking down at Chloe. “ _Just so you know, in my head we are in my room at the Bellas house and I’m holding you while you cuddle next to me_.”

Chloe smiled, and Beca closed her eyes. She immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ **

Warren and Melissa were headed to Beca’s room when they saw the doctor come out. They walked up to him.

“How is she-” Warren stopped talking when he looked into Beca’s room and saw Chloe laying on the bed with Beca. He turned to Melissa. “What’s going on there?”

“They’re in love,” Melissa said.

“Really? I just thought they were best friends.”

"Whatever it is, it is keeping your daughter calm," the doctor said. "Normally I wouldn't allow this, but based on the readings from an hour ago, and now, I think it's best if that young lady is allowed to stay with Miss Mitchell. She's also asleep, so I'm going to leave them be until the morning if that's okay with you two."

“No, it’s fine,” Warren said. “Whatever is best for Beca.”

“I agree,” Melissa said. “I’m going to let Chloe know she can stay the night. We should probably tell everyone else to go home.”

Melissa and Warren thanked the doctor and went into Beca’s room. Melissa walked over and gently shook Chloe.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Chloe said and started to get up.

"No, no. Stay where you are," Melissa told her. "The doctor said it was okay for you to stay with Beca tonight. He said you seem to be a calming influence on her."

"We, um," Chloe started and looked at Warren. "We talked, and she was afraid because she thought she had been abducted by aliens again."

“Aliens always frightened her,” Warren said with a small chuckle. “She hated movies that had aliens in them.”

Chloe smiled at him. “I know. I found out the hard way when I got her to watch a movie with me and chose _War of the Worlds_.”

"I'm glad she has you," Warren said looking at Chloe. "I can see you care about her."

“I do,” Chloe said blushing slightly.

"We're going to send everyone home," Melissa said. "I think we should go, too. If you need anything, anything at all, call one of us. Okay?"

“Okay,” Chloe said.

Warren walked over and kissed Beca on the forehead. “Night, Becs.”

Melissa did the same and squeezed Chloe’s arm before they both left. Chloe settled back down and stared at Beca for a bit before sleep overtook her again.


	7. Revenge/Vengeance

The doctor had given Beca the all clear and sent her home three days ago.

Her mother found a place nearby and moved in to be close to Beca. This was Beca's final year at Barden and her mother wanted to see her graduate. Beca and her father were closer than ever. Something the both of them were very happy about.

Beca paced back and forth in her room. Tonight was her first date with Chloe and she was nervous. She remembered everything from their mental communications and knew that Chloe loves her as much as she loves Chloe. She wanted to make this date special.

"Yo, CO," Amy said. "Would you relax."

Beca stopped pacing and asked, "CO?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "Chosen One."

"Ah, good one, Ames," Beca said. "And I can't help pacing. I'm nervous. This is my first date with Chloe and I don't want to mess it up."

"You two have been dating for years," Amy said. "Just do what you normally do and you'll be fine."

"What do you mean we've been dating for years?"

"Let's see," Amy said. "Since you've met you've gone out for coffee or breakfast almost every morning, just the two of you. You've had dinner together after almost every practice, just the two of you. You study in each other's rooms all the time. Those are dates, my friend."

Beca thought for a minute and realized that they have kind of been dating for years. Beca smiled and knew exactly what to do for their date.

 **_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Several hours later, Beca left her room and made her way to Chloe's door. She stopped and took a deep breath before knocking. She was surprised to see Aubrey answer.

"Hi, Aubrey," Beca said. "Is Chloe ready?"

"Almost," Aubrey said. "You can come in and wait for her. She's just in the bathroom."

"I don't think I've thanked you for helping to bring me back," Beca said as they both sat. "You know, from the other side or whatever it was. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Aubrey said and stared at Beca as if examining her.

Beca shifted a bit and looked at Aubrey. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I'm sorry," Aubrey said. "I just can't help wondering why you are the Chosen One."

"I think it has more to do with my mother, than me," Beca said. "Believe me, of all the things I would have chosen to be, the Chosen One is not high on my list. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I think you'll be fine," Aubrey said. "You have your mom, us, Chloe, the entire White Council to help teach you how to use your powers. And it's an honor to be a part of that group for you."

"Ahem," Beca hears and looks up to find Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Wow," Beca said as she stood. "You look amazing."

"You said casual," Chloe said looking down at her ripped light blue skinny jeans and short-sleeved blue and white striped sweater.

"It's perfect," Beca said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," Chloe said with a smile and took Beca's hand in hers.

Chloe led the way and Beca followed. They both said goodnight to Aubrey and left the apartment.

"Where are we going?," Chloe asked as they got into Beca's car.

"It's a surprise," Beca said. "I hope you like what I've planned."

As she drove, Beca glanced over at Chloe and asked, "Do you remember the first time we talked to each other?"

"I do," Chloe said with a smile. "It was at the activities fair. You said acappella was lame and Aubrey called you a bitch."

"Right, and I never got your name," Beca said with a laugh. "And the second time was when you insisted I sing while in the shower."

"I remember that, too," Chloe said and laughed. "I never knew someone could actually blush from their head to their toes, but you did."

"Hey," Beca said and playfully slapped Chloe's arm. "We were both naked and I was just barely eighteen. I wasn't used to having hot girls barge into my shower, so yeah, I blushed."

Chloe just laughed. "I consider it one of the top five best moments of my life."

"You're weird," Beca said. "Anyway, the third time we met was at auditions and that's when I finally learned your name."

"Where are you going with this?," Chloe asked looking at Beca's profile.

Beca glanced over and then turned back to watch the road in front of her. "I kind of started crushing on you the first time we spoke and I didn't even know your name. By the second time, I may have blushed when you jumped me in the shower-"

"I did not _jump_ you!"

"That's how I remember it and will forever tell it that way," Beca said with a laugh. "Anyway, I was so excited to see you again. I had been trying to figure out how to find you but couldn't. I was so glad that you found me. Then the guy you were, um, showering with showed up and I was jealous. That's when I knew that I wanted to be him."

"Beca," Chloe said softly.

"It's okay," Beca said as she parked the car at the diner. She turned in her seat to look at Chloe. "I found out that he wasn't your boyfriend and that you were bi, so I thought I might still have a chance. Then there were the auditions and the ceremony to make us all Bellas. I wanted to ask you out when we were at the Hood Night party but the first thing you said was that we were going to be fast friends. You friend zoned me and I knew then that you didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about you."

"Oh, my God, Beca," Chloe said. "I had a crush on you the minute I heard you sing. I was drunk when I talked to you at Hood Night and didn't think you'd want to go out with me."

"Wow," Beca said. "We could have been together all this time if I hadn't been afraid to mess up our friendship."

"Well, things happen for a reason," Chloe said. "And I guess then wasn't our time. Now is."

"That's pretty deep, Miss Beale," Beca said with a smirk.

"I love you," Chloe said and smiled. "And I can't wait to see where this journey leads us."

"Neither can I," Beca said.

Beca removed her seat belt and leaned over the console to kiss Chloe. Chloe kissed her back and Beca pulled back with a smile.

"Shall we eat?," Beca asked.

"I love this diner," Chloe said when she saw where they were.

"I know," Beca said. "This is the first place we ate together. We came here after the first practice."

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said. "I remember that. I had promised to introduce you to all the best eating places that most Freshmen don't know about."

Beca got out of the car and ran around to open Chloe's door.

"Do you remember what else we did that night?," Beca asked as they entered the diner.

"We walked down the street to a little ice cream shop," Chloe said. "Are we going there tonight?"

"That's the plan," Beca said and Chloe clapped her hands excitedly.

Beca and Chloe chatted comfortably as they ate. Beca's nervousness was replaced by a newfound confidence. She teased Chloe as much as Chloe teased her.

Dinner was done and they decided to walk to the ice cream shop for their dessert. Chloe took Beca's hand as they walked.

"I'm having a really great time," Chloe said.

"Me, too," Beca said and stopped to look at Chloe. She pulled Chloe to her by the hip and kissed her. It was just a sweet gently kiss that only lasted a few seconds, and when they pulled back they both wanted more. Beca let go of Chloe's hand and now had both hands on her hips pulling her closer. Chloe wound her arms around Beca's shoulders and closed the short distance to pull Beca into a deeper kiss.

Without warning, they were both suddenly torn apart by some sort of blast. Beca was thrown to the ground about four feet from where she had been standing. Chloe was thrown into a car that was parked not too far from them and collapsed to the ground.

Beca jumped up immediately and ran to Chloe who laid unconscious on the ground. She saw two people running toward her and faced them with Chloe behind her.

"What the hell do you want?," Beca yelled at the two women rushing toward her.

Beca ducked down when she saw what looked like a fireball being thrown at her. She could feel the anger building in her, and she stood and put both hands out. The next fireball that was thrown she put her hands up and the fireball returned to the one who threw it causing her to be thrown about ten feet back. Beca could hear her screaming but was focused on the other woman.

Beca planted her feet and channeled all her energy into thinking about what she wanted to happen. Suddenly, her hands felt tingly, and when the other woman started spinning her hands around forming some sort of ball, Beca threw her hands out toward her and what looked like lightning bolts shot from her hands. She struck the woman knocking her back to where her partner had fallen.

Beca ran over and saw only ashes where the first woman had landed. She looked down at the second woman who was having trouble breathing. She knelt down beside her.

"Who are you?," Beca asked looking down at her. "Who sent you?"

"Flora said hi," the woman said and smirked.

"Flora?," Beca said. "How did she contact you?"

"We have our wa-ways,' the woman said and groaned.

"You will be going before the White Council and pay for your crimes," Beca said. "And when they banish you, and you see Flora, give a message from me. Tell her I said, fuck you! Got that?"

Beca got up and rushed back over to Chloe. She gathered her in her arms and gently spoke to her.

"Chloe," Beca said softly. "Wake up, baby. I got you."

Chloe moaned a bit and started to stir in Beca's arms.

"Hey, it's okay," Beca said. "I got you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe mumbled. "Just a bit sore."

"Can you stand?," Beca asked.

"I th-think so," Chloe said.

Beca took her time and stood, helping Chloe up as she did. Chloe stood and held onto Beca while she got her bearings a bit. She took a deep breath and seemed to be okay.

"What the hell happened?," Chloe asked.

"They happened," Beca said pointing to the pile of ash and the other witch that was still laying on the ground. "I'm calling Sky."

Beca placed the call and Sky arrived with several other white witches. They took the survivor away, and Beca told Sky everything that happened.

"You're definitely coming into your powers," Sky said.

"I didn't know what I was doing," Beca said. "I just got angry, and now one of them is ashes, and the other might be paralyzed."

"Hey," Sky said getting Beca to look at her. "They attacked you. You only acted in self-defense. It was them or you."

"I know," Beca said. "I asked the woman who sent them, and she said ' _Flora said to say hello'._ How did she communicate with them?"

"Probably the same way Chloe was able to reach out to you," Sky said.

"They can come after me all they want," Beca said her anger rising. "But they had better leave Chloe and my family alone."

"Calm down, babe," Chloe said and gathered Beca in her arms.

"We need to find out who is communicating with Flora," Sky said. "You're not the only one in danger here. Everyone who had a hand in banishing her is."

Beca pulled Chloe closer to her. "Don't worry, until we figure this out, I'll protect you and the Bellas."

 **_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Three days. It had been three days since Beca and Chloe had been attacked. Sky had finally made a deal with the witch that was part of the attack and found out who was communicating with Flora. Beca insisted she be allowed to go with the White Council members to bring the woman before them for punishment.

Sky knocked on the door and a young woman answered. As soon as she saw Sky and the others standing there, she ran to the back of the house and out the back door. There she was met with the Chosen One blocking her path.

"Going somewhere?"

"I, I had to do it," the girl said. "Flora has others who can help her and she threatened my family. I'm her niece for God's sake and she threatened to have my family killed if I didn't pass messages along for her."

"My girlfriend was almost killed," Beca said barely able to hold in her anger. "And I want Flora. Just sit down and make sure you get this message to her."

"O-okay," the girl said and sat down on the step. She looked at Beca and made the mental connection.

" _The Chosen One has found me,"_ the young girl tells Flora. _"She has a message for you."_

"I'm speaking with her now," the young girl said to Beca. "What's your message?"

"Just tell her, I'm coming for her," Beca said.

**_~( ** _^-^_** ** _)~ ~(_** ** _^-^_** ** _)~ ~(_** ** _^-^_** ** _)~_**_ **

Beca left Sky and the others and drove back to the Bellas house. She quietly made her way to the basement and said the portal door spell. The door appeared and Beca opened it and stepped through. Once Beca was through, the door closed and disappeared from sight.

Beca walked until she saw someone and asked them where the black witches were housed. They pointed to a group of small houses and Beca started toward them.

"What are you doing here?," asked a woman who stood in Beca's path.

"I'm here for Flora," Beca said and proceeded to move around the woman.

The woman reached out and grabbed Beca's arm. "I can't let you get to her."

Beca smiled an evil smile and moved her hand. The woman started rising up from the ground. She started kicking her legs and screaming.

"Shut up!," Beca yelled and the woman got quiet. "You have two choices. You tell me where Flora is and I'll let you go. Or, you can die with her. You have ten seconds-"

"She's in the second house on the right," the woman said quickly.

"Thank you," Beca said and let the woman down. "Now get out of my sight."

The woman ran in the opposite direction from the houses and Beca turned and walked toward them. As she got closer for Flora's house, she could feel the panic and fright coming from the various buildings. She came to the second house and looked to her right and then to her left. She saw a few of the witches but they didn't approach her. She heard footsteps behind her and threw her hand back sending the woman flying back and landing in the dirt unmoving.

Beca threw her arm forward and the door to the house flew off its hinges.

"Flora! Get out here," Beca yelled.

Flora came to the door and leaned on the door jamb with her arms crossed over her chest. "You owe me a door."

"I owe you nothing," Beca said. "I have come to take you back. You are going to stand before the Council again. Only this time, every member of your family, every person you are _friends_ with, will be standing there with you. They will all lose their powers and be banished with you and you get to watch it all happen. And they will all know that it's happening because of you."

"I don't give two fucks what you do to my family," Flora said.

Flora threw up her arm and a flash of fire flew from her hands. Beca barely managed to duck and roll out of the way.

Beca stood facing Flora with a smile on her face. "You got your powers back. Now I can kill you."

"Attack her!," Flora yelled and several women started throwing fireballs and electrical energy orbs at Beca.

Beca just moved her arms causing them all to fly back from where they came. Most of them hit their mark. The others attacked again and Beca was able to deflect and throw a few of her own weapons back at them.

" _Beca?"_ Beca heard Chloe's voice. _"Beca, where are you? Sky's looking for you. Your mom was attacked by some black witches and is hurt. We're at the hospital."_

Beca let out a scream and started running toward Flora.

 **_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

"Did you reach her?," Sky asked.

"I, I don't know," Chloe said. "She hasn't said anything back."

"Try again," Sky said. "Concentrate and try to listen to her thoughts. They should tell you where she is."

"Okay," Chloe said and closed her eyes. _"Beca? Please answer me."_

Chloe's face paled and she let out a small sob.

"What's happening?," Sky asked.

"I think she's killing Flora," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

 **_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

In a matter of seconds, Beca was able to deflect and vanquish everything the black witches threw at her. They soon backed off and Beca used her magic to hold Flora suspended about twenty feet in the air.

"You had my mother attacked," Beca said. "And you attacked me, again. I should kill you right now."

"You won't do it," Flora said haughtily.

Beca raised her arm sending Flora a few more feet in the air. "You're right; I won't do it. I'll let gravity do it for me."

She finally saw some fear on Flora's face. "You can't," Flora said weakly. "You're the Chosen One."

"That's right," Beca said. "I am the Chosen One. I am the one who is to put an end to the evil that you and your kind bring to the world. So, killing you means I'm doing my job."

"Wait, wait," Flora said begging with a fearful tremor in her voice.

" _Beca, don't do it_ ," Beca hears Chloe's voice again.

" _It's my job to rid the world of evil_ ," Beca said to Chloe. " _And Flora is pure evil. I will be making the world a better place if I do away with her._ "

" _Revenge killing is not you, Beca_ ," Chloe said, her words filled with emotion. " _The Beca I know is kind and caring; she gives people second chances even when they don't deserve it. Please, Beca. I'm begging you not to do it._ "

Beca's shoulders slumped and she gently lowered Flora to the ground.

" _I'm sorry, Chlo_ ," Beca said with tears in her eyes.

" _It's okay, Becs,_ " Chloe said. " _Just come home to me. Please_?"

" _I'll be right there_ ," Beca said.

Beca looked at Flora. "It's your lucky day. But know this, if any of my friends or family get hurt, and I find out you had anything to do with it, I will be back, and nothing and I mean nothing, will stop me from killing you. Do you understand?"

After seeing the power that Beca possessed, Flora had no choice but to nod her head. Beca looked around at the other black witches.

"And that goes for all of you as well," Beca said. "Leave my family and me alone and I'll leave you alone."

Beca looked at each one of them before summoning the portal door. Once it arrived, she put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath as she opened the door. She stepped through and the door immediately closed and disappeared.

"Beca!"

Beca jerked her head to see Chloe racing down the basement stairs toward her. Beca barely had time to stabilize herself before Chloe threw herself into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said holding Chloe. "When I found out Flora had us attacked, I saw red. I couldn't let it go unpunished. She and the others somehow got their powers back and attacked me. I had to defend myself."

"I know, baby," Chloe said and kissed Beca. "I'm just glad you stopped when you did."

"Is my mom," Beca stopped and swallowed. "Is my mom okay?"

"She's fine," Chloe said. "She's waiting for you."

 **_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Beca stood next to Chloe in her mother's hospital room. Melissa had some bruises and a few cuts that required stitches but she was going to be fine.

"Am I in trouble?," Beca asked her mother and Sky.

"No," Sky said. "You didn't break any of the witches codes. Going after Flora wasn't the smartest move, but her niece got inside her head and we know she attacked you first. Defending yourself isn't against our codes."

"If it wasn't for Chloe talking me down, I really believe I would have killed her," Beca said quietly.

"And you would have been justified," Melissa said holding back a yawn. "But, I'm glad you didn't do it. I don't think you're ready to have to live with something like that on your conscience."

"You need to rest," Sky told Melissa. "We should probably go."

"Thanks, Sky," Melissa said and hugged the woman. "I'll see you later."

Sky left and Chloe turned to Beca.

"I believe you owe me some ice cream," Chloe said.

"It's kind of late," Beca said. "Is anything still open?"

"I know a place," Chloe said. "You'll love it."

"Okay, then," Beca said. She hugged and kissed her mother good night. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Be careful," Melissa told them as they left.

 **_~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~ ~(_ ** **_^-^_ ** **_)~_ **

Beca put the last spoonful of her ice cream in her mouth and swallowed. She set the empty container on the nightstand and looked at Chloe.

"You were right," Beca said. "I do love this place."

"Me, too," Chloe said as she laid with her arm across Beca's waist. Chloe used the remote to turn off the movie they had been watching. "I'm ready for bed."

"But, I'm not sleepy yet," Beca said.

"Neither am I," Chloe said as she pulled Beca on top of her and kissed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. Thanks for sticking with me. I had a lot of fun with this; I hope you did too.


End file.
